happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judge Stacey:Cartoon Court
This episode is a parody of the Hannah Barbara/swim show, Harvey Birdman:Attorney at Law Plot Stacey plays the role of Judge Judy in this drama filled episode. The first characters who appear in court are Sniffles and Parappa the Rapper. Sniffles says "I saw this guy rob a vehicle without a license while carrying an ounce of marijuana,". Stacey then rolls her eyes and Parappa begins to attempt at defending himself by doing what does best:rapping. Parappa starts busting a move like the 90s and does a rap that goes like this: Kick! Punch! We don't have much time, If I don't squeal, I'm gonna serve a dime, I'm fine either way cause I still get paid, But I listened to my teacher, Yo, your gonna get played, Kick, block, turn around, Kick, block, turn around I won't be a hero cause I won't serve hero, I ain't gonna shower with some butch bull queer-o, I may be a rapper but I can't take this crap, Wasn't driving the car, I was chilling in the back, It was King Kong Mushi with the drugs behind the wheel, If it keeps my cullo safe, Bet your ass I wanna squeal, Kick, punch, turn around Kick, block, turn around Yeah! You gotta believe!". Stacey then rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Get him out of my sight!". She then throws Parappa in jail. He is then shown in a jail cell with Lifty and Shifty who shred him in half. The next character case is Pleakley from Lilo and Stitch and Mike Wazowski. Pleakley claims that Mike is a ripoff of him in every way and Mike starts bragging that he came first. They then start to bicker when Stacey accidentally throws her pencil out of anger. The pencil hits Mike right in the eyeball and he starts screaming. Instead of helping, Pleakley then proceeds to jab the pencil further into Mike's eyeball until it comes out of the other side of his head, all while he's screaming like a banshee. The next and final case involves Snarf from Thundercats ''and Orko from ''He-Man. Orko claims that Snarf stole his autographed Han Solo action figure but Snarf keeps denying it. Orko then snaps and says, "Snarf is clearly the most selfish bastard on Earth!". Everybody in the audience gasps, Orko continues his ranting by saying, "This is evident by the fact that he says his TWICE after EVERY FRICKEN SENTENCE! Imagine if I was all like how are you doing today, Orko, Orko. Are you smarter than a fifth grader? Orko, Orko. Snarf is a complete asshole, Orko, Orko. Laugh it up fuzzball, Orko, Orko! That was from the time I auditioned to be Han Solo, I sadly lost to that rat bastard Indiana Jones,". Stacey then shouts for Orko to be seated and after hearing his rival say such dickish things, Snarf begins to go apeshit. He then runs out of the room like the Tasmanian Devil and starts killing everybody in town. First, he sees Giggles frolicking through the flours. She suddenly stops in her tracks and says, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" when she sees Snarf. Snarf then snaps and says, "Die bitch! Snarf, snarf," and he jumps on her and starts attacking her. He then sees Flaky and says, "I can't figure out your gender. Snarf, snarf," and kills her as well. His final target is none other than Flippy. Snarf tries to attack Flippy but Flippy goes crazy and beats the crap out of him, killing him in the process. The episode ends with Flippy laughing evilly as the credits begin rolling. After Credits Sequence A bonus sequence is shown after the credits where a zombie Snarf shows up at the house of famous director, Joss Whedon and says "This is what you get for giving Firefly only one season. Snarf, snarf!" and attacks him. Trivia This is the second episode to parody a Hannah Barbara show. The first one being One Scoob of Ice Cream. This is the first episode to feature a crossover with Thundercats. It is unknown how Stacey suddenly became a judge. But her job as a judge is most likely noncanonical. A court case between Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson was originally going to be included in the episode until the writers realized that the Homer vs Peter joke is WAY overused. The Parappa scene is partially inspired by a skit from Robot Chicken Another deleted scene features Stacey picking up a book to throw at Mike Wazowski leading him to say, "Put that thing back where it came from". A reference to the "song" from ''Monsters Inc. ''It was taken out due to time constraints and fear of getting sued for using the real lyrics to a Disney song. ' Category:Crossover Episodes